The Mage Slayer
by Mr.CRJ
Summary: Hogwarts has a new transfer student from America. He's gorgeous and Hermione is taken aback by how attracted she is to him. When Hogwarts staff asks if the new student can dorm in her room, Hermione meets what could be the the love of her life. Yet this new student has a dark past and Dumbledore has brought him here for a reason. Will Hermione win his heart will he save them all.
1. A New Face

Hey everyone this an AU story taking place during Harry's 6th year. It will involve an original character by the name of Ryan Holmes. His role will be very important to the story and will focus more on him. Hermione is also a huge part of my story and will serve as the female lead and love interest for my original character. As you will see some cannon stuff has been changed but i will do my bets to stay true to the spirit of the books though I am taking many liberties with the universe itself and expounding on things J.K. Rowling left for us to imagine. It is rated M for future violence and sexual scenes though this will not be the focus. I hope all you guys enjoy i love getting reviews and ideas from the community. Enjoy!

This is the work of JK Rowling i do not own harry potter.

A New Face

The grand doors of Hogwarts opened as the returning students hustled into the great hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron moved together with their fellow Gryffindors laughing and horsing around each excited to see one another after a long summer break. The Great Hall was full of noise and laughter as each house got situated.

The golden trios sat together across from them were their fellow Gryffindor 6th years Ginny, Neville and Seamus. "Have you heard the news guys", said Neville with an excited look on his face. Everyone glanced at Neville curious expressions beginning to form on their faces. Neville continued ignoring his confused friends, "For real guys you really haven't heard the news, rumor is for the first time in Hogwarts history there will be a transfer student from America. There was a collective gasp as other Gryffindor's began to eaves drop.

"Are you serious Neville", questioned Hermione. Neville nodded, "I heard Dumbledore chose him personally he's going to be in our year as well." Before the Gryffindors could continue discussing this new revelation McGonagall's voiced boomed in the hall announcing the sorting ceremony. It went as it always did with nervous first years getting sorted into their respective houses. The houses cheered for their new additions and Harry and Ron patted a few first years on the back many of them stared intently at the very famous boy who lived.

"Excuse me everyone may I please have your attention." Everyone turned to face the voice of Dumbledore who was now standing at his podium. His bright gold robes shone brilliantly decorated with various stars and planetary bodies. "Thank you all, I have a very special announcement. This year at Hogwarts for the first time in our history we are having a transfer student from across the pond." The murmuring began but quickly died down as Dumbledore continued. "He is a bright young wizard and we are to welcome him with open arms and learn from him about his magic and culture as he will learn from us. Please Welcome Ryan Holmes."

There was stunned silence as a young man emerged from the main doors of the great hall. He stepped through the doorway and Hermione along with many other girls felt their hearts skip a beat. Ryan Holmes was about 6 ft tall and even under his black scoop neck shirt and black peat coat you could see he was extremely well built. His footsteps echoed loudly his leather boots landing firmly on the stone. He brushed his hand through his long brown wavy hair his yellow and grey eyes seemed to pierce everyone's gaze.

Hermione stared and tried to logically figure out why her heart was beating so fast. She obviously knew this new comer was gorgeous but there was something else about him. HE seemed to radiate maturity and confidence. Hermione shook herself out of this train fo thought as Dumbledore's voice brought her back to reality. "Without any further ado Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat on our transfer students head." It barely touched his head when it yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

THE Gryffindor's cheered as Ryan walked down to meet his new house mates. He walked over to where the Golden trio was sitting. "Nice to meet you all I'm Ryan." Ryan stretched out his hand and shook Harry's first. "Welcome I'm Harry Potter the pleasure is ours. WE hope you enjoy being in Gryffindor." Both young men smiled at each other a mutual respect quickly forming despite meeting for only a few seconds. Ryan waved at the rest of his fellow Gryffindor's and took a seat right next to Hermione Granger.

As the feast to start the New School Year began Ryan looked over and noticed the beautiful brown haired girl sitting next to him. Her brown eyes were entrancing him but Ryan kept his cool. HE leaned over and offered his hand, "It's a pleasure to sit next to you Ms. Granger." Hermione smiled and took his hand. She definitely thought he was smooth and she couldn't believe he was her age he exuded the confidence of man twice his age. "It's definitely a pleasure Mr. Holmes. Where are you from in America exactly?" She was very curious to get to know their new guest especially one as gorgeous as him.

She noticed Ryan tensed up a bit when she asked this question further piquing her curiosity. "I'm a bit of a traveler move around a lot I guess you can say I'm from all over." His answer was just as mysterious as he was and she could not read him despite being very perceptive. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away his eyes were to piercing they seemed all knowing and she quickly became beat red.

The tension was broken as desert came and the Gryffindor's began to come say hi to their new house mates and asking many of the same questions. After a time everyone began to get up as the feast came to a close. Before the 6th year Gryffindor's could file out they were stopped by the Head of their House. Professor McGonagall eyed the group of 6th years and finally spoke. "As you all well know as 6th years you are now allowed to room in the co-ed Gryffindor dormitories. Please make your way there at once your stuff is in the common room and you can pick your own room assignments. Also Ms. Granger I believe as the brightest witch we have I will charge you will getting Mr. Holmes acquainted and be his guide to Hogwarts. Also to help this process he will be living in your dorm with you." Hermione could feel the blood rush to her face and heard the collective sighs of her fellow sixth year witches. She felt she stares of her best friends Rona and Harry and she noticed they smirked at her and noticed her blushing. She quickly accepted McGonagall's proposal. The professor glanced at Ryan, "Are you ok with this Mr. Holmes?" Ryan nodded in agreement and smiled. He looked over at Hermione her beauty hitting him all over again. He smiled again realizing this whole school gig would not be to bad at all.

Ryan moved his small chest of belongings which wasn't much, he had no supplies and his years of travelling left him to carry very little with him. He looked at his fellow house mates and breathed a sigh of relief they all seemed nice. HE carried his chest into his new room and set them down. He returned to the common room and plopped down on the leather sofa and closed his eyes. He noticed the weight in the couch shift and opened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him playfully. He smiled at her and said, "So I guess we are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Hermione smiled back. Though she had just met this mysterious American boy she felt oddly comfortable around him. She took a moment to drink him in. Ryan was sprawled on the couch his tight shirt shifted up a bit and Hermione stared at his partially exposed six packs. His abs were extremely built and his arms had more than a little tone. She responded quickly, "Yes we are but we definitely need to get to know one another better." Ryan nodded in agreement and they sat and talked and time flew by. It was as if they were talking to an old friend.

"So Ryan what kind of wand do you use", Hermione asked innocently. Ryan looked at her oddly, "I don't use a wand."Hermione almost laughed but noticed his eyes were serious. "Really you don't, how is that even possible?" Her mysterious new roommate just seemed all the more mysterious and for some reason she liked it. Ryan winked at her, "you'll find out tomorrow during class." Ryan glanced at the clock and saw the very late time of 2 am. HE slowly got up and helped Hermione up. They both made their way to their shared room, without even stopping to step into the bathroom Ryan disrobed down to his boxers. Hermione was taken completely aback. She had for a brief second a full view of Ryan's chiseled body.

She felt her body tingle and felt the tingle spread to the darkest parts of her. She quickly shook them off obviously Ryan wasn't trying to be sexual for he quickly hopped into bed and muttered a goodnight already a snore emitted from her new friend. She smiled at his sleeping frame and laughed at how quickly he fell asleep. It was in this moment she knew she was in trouble she was developing a full blown crush for this new transfer student. She quickly fell asleep her mind racing good dreams filled her night.

After a delicious breakfast in the great hall the Gryffindors gathered outside by the lake for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class taught by none other than Professor Snape. Snape lined up his students the 6th years looking at him with contempt and worry. "Today's assignment will put all you have learned over the past 5 years to the test. You will be split into teams of four and participate in a gauntlet style battle first team to "survive" to the end of the gauntlet wins." The students were shocked, not only did this sound extremely dangerous but it was insane. All of a sudden a large stone cave came into view. It didn't look big on the outside but on the inside the students were sure it was massive due to an expanding charm.

Snape called out, "Team one: Ryan Holmes, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley." Ryan smiled at Hermione but Hermione wasn't as thrilled she was still confused by how Ryan didn't have a wand and if so what help would he be in this task. HE would become a liability in their knowing Snape had filled it with Enchanted Dummies who would fire spells at them and they also had to contend with the other teams. The four lined up in front of Snape, "don't die" was the only bit of advice the ever cruel Snape offered and they were thrust into the massive gauntlet.

They found themselves in the middle of a dense forest and already Hermione heard footsteps as students on other teams rushed through the forest securing a location. Her logic immediately told her they needed to set up a base camp in which to strategize. "Ginny I need you to start putting up protective enchantments, Neville look around our base camp see if there's any plants we could use as distractions or offensively." The witch and wizard ran off to perform their assigned tasks. She couldn't figure out what to do with Ryan she didn't know any of his skill sets or how he even did magic. Before she could bark an order Ryan got up and started to wander off. Hermione called after him, "Ryan where are you going, your going to get yourself eliminated by going out there."

Ryan turned and met Hermione his piercing yellow and grey eyes had a darker light to them. His face was stone and he didn't flash her the smile she had grown to find cute in the past day. No he was completely different, Hermione didn't know whether to be scared or turned on her hear raced. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Now you can see how good I am at what I do, though what I do might scare you." Hermione shook as he walked away. That's when she saw it a burst of black energy in his right hand and in it appeared a black katana like sword. Its blade was pitch black and red runes glowed on the blade. The atmosphere turned suddenly cold almost as if a dementor was nearby but she knew it was the blade Ryan held.

Then he disappeared Hermione was in shock and it took her a while to notice that Ginny and Neville were trying to get her attention. It was Ginny's question that brought her back, "Where did Ryan run off to?" Before she could answer she heard the explosion of spells and screams and yells. Hermione without thinking ran through the forest she ran for what seemed like an hour. She finally descended on a clearing and in the middle was Ryan sword in hand. Around him the unconscious bodies of every other Gryffindor 6th year student. They were all breathing but they were unconscious none the less. She slowly approached Ryan. HIs eyes had turned a pitch black and a frostbitten cold emanated from his being. Then there was a flash of light and all the students were now in the middle of the field beside the lake. Madame Pomfrey rushed over and started waking those who had been knocked out. Hermione touched Ryan's shoulder and his black eyes looked up at her she saw tears streaming from them and in that moment all fear left her. Then she heard a whisper coming from his lips, "Now you know who I am and what I do, I'm a Mage Slayer." The words hit Hermione like a ton of bricks she never heard the term before. Yet for some reason she saw Ryan was in pain she felt it and she hugged him and instantly the cold left him the sword was gone and his eyes were normal again. Ginny and Neville the only ones who weren't knocked out besides Hermione looked on in shock not knowing who or what their teammate was.

Snape approached them, "So Dumbledore was right about you very curious, you four return to your common rooms class is canceled for all Gryffindor 6 years today.

Ryan sat quietly in the common room with Hermione as tired and beaten Gryffindor's made their way to the Gryffindor co-ed dorms. Ryan tried to mutter apologies but he was met with sneers and curses. None of his fellow house mates had appreciated being defeated so easily and swiftly by one man.

Hermione put her arm around her new friend when Harry and Ron approached, "Well Ryan that was something", stated Harry. You are officially more popular than me and that's saying something," he laughed at his own joke. Ryan gave Harry a small smile. Harry continued, "Listen Ryan I know what it feels like to be weird to be different so don't worry about it mate you'll find friends here." "He's right mate", agreed Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement. Still embarrassed Ryan gave them a curt nod and headed off to his room.

Hermione sat with her two best friends and listened as they talked but her mind wasn't really there. Her mind was on Ryan, she had never seen that kind of magic or someone so powerful. What was a Mage Slayer, why were his eyes black, am I scared of him, do I like him? All these thoughts ran through her head. She had never felt this kind of attraction before. But now she knew he was hiding something dark, darker then maybe even Harry's secrets. She wondered why Dumbledore had brought him in he was obviously beyond well trained and dangerous. Not wanting to think anymore she got up and continued on to the room she shared with her mysterious and powerful crush. She opened the door and he lay their sleeping, it had surely been a long day for everyone. Before she curled up in her own bed she scribbled a note and left it on his bedside. "I'm not scared of you Mr. Holmes." She laid down and smiled at his sleeping form, Hogwarts had definitely brought her someone interesting this year and with that she closed her eyes and slept.


	2. Will You Embrace My Darkness

please comment and review. I love feedback and help developing my story.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Will You Embrace My Darkness

Ryan lay sprawled shirtless on the sofa in the Gryffindor co-ed common room. It was beyond late and Ryan knew that being up this late would hit him later. HE shook his head he had been at Hogwarts for a month and a half now and was still not sure how he felt about the school. On his first day he had become the most feared student on the grounds. It was all because he couldn't control the power raging inside him. Ryan sighed, "at least I didn't kill anyone", he laughed bitterly with the knowledge that if Hermione hadn't rushed to him at the end of the lesson he may have killed his fellow classmates. Of course no one but Dumbledore knew of this matter and yet he still insisted Ryan could be helped.

The only friends he had managed to make were the golden trio especially Hermione. In the month they had been rooming together the two had become incredibly close and many joked that they were more than friends. HE smiled at the thought he knew he was starting to like her a lot but he knew being any closer to him would hurt her. He was dangerous more then she knew. HE still heard the voices in his dreams the voices that clawed at his sanity. The voices urged him to kill any wizard he saw. This was price he paid for his powers.

When Dumbledore found him he was broken scared and dangerous but Ryan was thankful for the man who saw past the demons he had, saw past the black blade that screamed for wizard blood. He was thankful for a second chance he just hoped his second chance would last.

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. HE glanced over his shoulder to see a half asleep Hermione walking into the common room. HE snickered at how crazy her hair was but stopped quickly when he noticed her beautiful body framed by a silk robe. HE couldn't help but stare but stopped when he saw Hermione turn a deep Gryffindor red.

"What are you doing still up", she scolded her roommate.

"Eh I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind." His reply was a bit sad and she knew that something very serious was on his mind. Despite her getting close to Ryan she knew very little about his past or how he acquired his powers.

She scurried over to him and jumped on the sofa making both of them laughed as they collapsed into a pile of limbs. Hermione's laughter cut short as she realized how close their bodies were the feeling of his bare skin sent shocks throughout her nervous system. Her breath quickened as he lifted her from the floor and placed her on the couch.

"For real Ryan why can't you sleep", Hermione asked ignoring her body's response to his touch. "I know you get up like this every night and everyone in Hogwarts knows you fall asleep every morning class." Ryan muttered, "it's not like I can even participate in the lessons, all I can learn is the theory." Ryan rolled his eyes at her making quotations marks with his fingers. Hermione felt bad for him he was stuck at Hogwarts and he couldn't even practice magic like the rest of them and it didn't help that whatever magical ability he had was beyond dangerous.

Without warning Ryan laid his head on her lap. She took to playing with his long shoulder length hair. They sat there in silence both not knowing what to say next. This always happened to them over the past month any attempt to touch the subject of Ryan's power was met with silence. But tonight Hermione was determined t get something out of him. She didn't know how much she could be frustrated so much and like them at the same time. She quieted the last thought she had really just met him but she couldn't shake that her feelings were growing.

"Ryan", she asked in a whisper. "Where did you get your power." She was extremely nervous she had never asked so directly before.

It was silent for a moment and she was worried she lost him but he didn't move his head from her lap. Finally he got up and looked Hermione in the eyes, quietly as if his voice was in another place he said, "Look into my eyes." Ryan's eyes were pitch black again and Hermione began to feel the cold creep up her spine. Then she felt her mind dragged away from reality and she knew she was in Ryan's thoughts. She had no idea he was capable of this then again she had no idea what he could do.

The first memory flashed before her mind, it was a small boy maybe 5 or 7. He was taken away from his home on the street to a dark dungeon surrounded by other boys his age. THE memory quickly changed and she saw the same boy now a year or two older being tortured by men in black masks. She screamed for them to stop but this wasn't her memory. There was nothing she could do as she watched the boy beaten to a pulp revived and beaten again. The memory disappeared replaced by the same boy now 11 and he was already extremely muscled he held a sword in one hand and was dueling a boy the same age as him. It was a viscous battle until it ended with the yellow and grey eyed boy stabbing the other young boy through the heart.

Finally she saw the final memory and she felt fear grip her. The same boy was now slowly being infused with some sort of dark magic he was screaming shouting his eyes pitch black. Finally the screaming stopped and the boy was presented with a black blade by a masked man. The masked man whispered, "Now for your first mission kill Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione screamed when she awoke and realized she had been carried to her own bed. Sweat dripped down her body trembling as she remembered what Ryan showed her last night. She didn't know what to think. She felt tears drip down her face and she didn't know why. She knew she was supposed to now be terrified of Ryan but all she felt was sadness that such a great guy could harbor all that pain. She got up and realized how late she was and quickly showered and dressed.

Bursting into Transfiguration she was stopped short by Professor McGonagall who deducted 5 points from Gryffindor for her lateness her classmates snickered and Harry and Ron gave her confused looks knowing Hermione was never late for anything. She quickly took her seat and noticed Ryan snoring next to her. She froze up not knowing where they stood after last night. She sat through class trying avoiding the glances of Harry and Ron who were trying to figure out what had Hermione on edge.

Suddenly she felt Ryan poking her arm he gazed up at her from where his head lay on his desk and whispered, "Scared of me yet?" His smile was grim his eyes full of sadness. In that moment Hermione knew he had showed her something probably few people known about him. She was honored and a little happy that this young man she had begun to like trusted her so much.

She laid her head down to and faced him. They both quickly noticed how close they were and both blushed. In a hushed tone Hermione answered, "IM not scared of you yet Mr. Holmes."

They were interrupted by McGonagall's voice piercing their small world. "As a reminder to all our students in three days is our Hallowe'en Party. Girls and boys make sure you have your dates and expect to have a wonderful time." Everyone cheered until the professor quickly pointed out that they still had homework.

The next few days were all abuzz as everyone scrambled to find a date for the party. Sitting at dinner Ryan was approached by Ron and Harry both beaming with smiles. "Found dates I'm guessing", Ryan asked his friends jokingly. They both nodded their grins looking even stupider. All three of them laughed. Ryan continued stifling his laughter, "so guys who are the luck ladies."

"We are", Ginny and Luna walked up behind Ron and Harry taking a seat next to their dates. You could tell both couples were extremely happy. It was no secret that Ginny and Harry had been dating and everyone knew they would of course be going together. The shock came when he saw Ron and Luna Lovegood. He hadn't heard a thing from Ron about him being interested in Luna but Ryan in his time at Hogwarts had seen stranger things happen. The group joked around and Ryan was glad that Ginny and Luna didn't judge him after what had happened a month ago. Though he knew Luna didn't judge anyone. Dinner came and went and the three boys absorbed themselves with Harry's concerns about Draco disappearing from the map Harry carried around with him. Their conversation was interrupted by Ginny, "So Ryan who are you brining to the party I mean its tomorrow." Ryan hadn't even thought of who he was going to ask and quite frankly didn't even know if he was going to attend.

Ginny continued on with her probing, "you know I know who wouldn't mind if you asked them." With that motioned over to Hermione who was deep in conversation with one of the Patil sisters Ryan couldn't tell which. Harry and Ron both laughed, "You know Ryan take it from me and Ron, she's our best friend and we can tell you we have never seen her look at the guy the way she looks at you."

Ryan smiled he had always been confident but with Hermione it seemed as if she made him beyond nervous especially since he had given her a glimpse into his past.

"I don't know guys I don't think she's going to say yes."

Harry and Ron not taking no for an answer called over to Hermione, "Oye Hermione come over here Ryan has something he wants to ask you." Hermione eyeing the group suspiciously walked over to Ryan who had now stood up. "So what is it you need to ask me Mr. Holmes?" Hermione put her hands on her hips a sly smile darting across her face her brown eyes stared unwavering into the sea of yellow and grey.

Ryan never backed down from a challenge and knew it was time to put up or shut up. IN one swift motion he grabbed both of Hermione's hands and pulled her in close. At this point everyone in the Great Hall was looking at the pair.

Hermione heart raced as Ryan's voice floated into her ear his breath blew lightly on her neck. "So Ms. Granger would you like to attend the dance with me." Ryan's smile was confident and seductive and Hermione couldn't resist, "Ill see you there Mr. Holmes."

Ryan returned to his dorm and quickly showered he was beyond the point of excitement that Hermione said yes. Putting a towel around his waist he wandered back inside his room. Stopping dead in his tracks he saw Hermione in nothing but a lace bra and black thong. She had obviously come in and was getting ready for bed not knowing Ryan was showering. She turned around the two half-naked teens both froze. Both of their eyes locked each not daring to let their eyes wander. Finally Hermione broke the tension, "Well if you're planning to attend the party like that tomorrow they might kick us out." Both of them laughed and Hermione conjured a barrier between them Ryan quickly through on his shorts and Hermione grabbed oen of Ryan's t shirts and threw it over her head.

The barrier now gone Ryan noticed his shirt on Hermione but he didn't mind one bit. She very carefully walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered as she stood on her tippy toes to reach him. Ryan proceeded to pick her up and placed her in her bed.

"Take care of my shirt for me." Hermione smiled back pulling the shirt closer to her, "You might never get it back." Ryan tucked her in the romance filled the air. They both laid down and in their dreams they whispered thanks to the fates who had placed their destinies together.

For Hermione the next day was a rush there were no classes so students could prepare for the party. She hadn't seen Ryan all day and was getting ready with Ginny and Luna. They made an event of their changing and spent the whole day trying to get their hair perfect with about a 100 different spells.

Ryan, Harry and Ron spent a significantly less time getting ready and spent their free day in Hogsmeade. They found themselves at the three broomsticks the entire day. Realizing it would soon be time to get ready they made their way back to Hogwarts. Ryan dressed quickly into the nicest things he had. HE abhorred the idea of dress robes. HE went simple black skinny slacks, a black shirt tucked in the two top buttons opened. He finally put on a fitted blazer and his leather shoes and he was more than ready for the night of fun ahead.

When all the boys were ready they made their way down to the Great Hall to wait for their dates. The Great Hall looked like a club not any club but one run by wizards. Orange lights flashed in the dark as electrowiz music played in the background. It wasn't long before the ladies arrived fashionably late. But the wait was well worth it. Ryan gasped when he saw Hermione enter the great hall. Her hair cascaded down her back and framed her face perfectly. Her body's silhouette was showcased by a tight and short black muggle dress. Golden heels gave her an extra two inches of height and she walked in them bold and confident.

She made her way up to Ryan, "Well Ryan you clean up nice." Ryan pulled her close pulling her to the dance floor. "You Hermione look like an angel sent from heaven to save my dark soul." Ryan's last words pierced Hermione's chest no one had ever spoken to her so lovingly. They swayed with the rhythm bodies intertwined. They were so close they felt one. The night continued on and they quickly found their friends. Together they all had a spectacular time. The night seemed to let them forget their pains and sufferings.

Harry forgot he was the chosen one. Ron forgot his best friend was destined to die. Ginny forgot that Harry could only be hers for a short while. Luna just smiled forgetting what she wanted to forget. Hermione forgot all her pain all the trauma of the last 5 years and focused on the man holding her. She wanted to be there for him always to comfort him to support him just as she did for Harry. Ryan was the only one who couldn't forget the voices raged in his head, the darkness screamed to be released, the sword begged for blood. Yet when he looked into Hermione's eyes he knew she would save him. "Come with me Ryan whispered." The couple wandered back to the co-ed Gryffindor dorms and quietly made their way to their room. As soon as the doors were closed Ryan lifted Hermione and laid her on the bed. They embraced in a passionate kiss. Their bodies drew close and their souls drew closer. There kisses led to hands wandering finding the sensitive spots that drew moans from both of them. Their breath quickened as the moment continued to heat. His hand slid down Hermione's stomach finding itself between her legs. A moan escaped her lips, and then Ryan stopped. Hermione looked up at him her eyes pleaded for more till she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Hermione I'm poison, you can't do this with me. I'll only take you down with me. I'm a killer a monster, being with me will destroy you." Hermione placed her index finger on his lips and hugged him the warmth of her embrace filled his body. Not with the heat of lust but the flames of love. "Ryan ill embrace your darkness I'll be your angel, your light when you lose your way. I'll hold you when you lose control. I'll save you from yourself." Ryan didn't respond with words but his kiss confirmed everything. HE realized in that moment that he had met is soul mate. It had only been a month since she entered his life but it felt like they ken each other and maybe they did in a past life. HE couldn't live another second without her he would guard her and protect her maybe she would make a killer into a man.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace. IN that moment all was well. They would savor this moment for a storm loomed overhead.


End file.
